whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Brucato
Satyros Phil Brucato is an American writer, journalist, editor and game designer. Based in Seattle, WA, he is best known for his work with White Wolf, Inc. – including role-playing games such as Mage: the Ascension, Werewolf: the Apocalypse, and Mage: the Sorcerer's Crusade Phil's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Aditional Development * 1997: '' Additional Material & Contributions * ''2000/January 3: * 1998/February: * 1997/September: MTAs: Technocracy: Syndicate * 1997/August 1: * 1997/July: MTAs: Order of Hermes Tradition Book * 1997/May: * 1996/July: * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers * 1994/April 22: MTAs: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book *World of Darkness' Midnight Circus Author * 2007/December 5: CofD: World of Darkness: Changing Breeds * 2003/July 7: * 2000/September: Aberrant: Aberrant: ReignofEvil.com * 1999/June 25: * 1999/May 24: * 1999/January: MTAs: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure * 1998/November 19: * 1998/October: MTAs: Digital Web 2.0 * 1998/September: * 1998/July: (concepts & Abilities, Merits & Flaws, Scourgelings, war machines) * 1998/June: * 1998/February: * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox * 1997/September: * 1997/May: * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/August: * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996/March: MTAs: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1995: * 1995: (Porthos sections) * 1995: MTAs: Hidden Lore (Mages/St. Hints, Spheres) * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1995: * 1994/October: * 1994/June 10: * 1993: *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's The Heart of Gaia *''2000/February'': (Endron and King) *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Valkenburg Foundation *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Werewolf: The Wild West's Frontier Secrets *''1997: *1994/December'': *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Guide *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Based on the Work of * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Concept * 1995: Creator * 2000: * 1995: (Porthos) *''2000/December 11: Developer * ''1999/January: MTAs: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure * 1998/November 19: * 1998/October: MTAs: Digital Web 2.0 * 1998/September: * 1998/July: * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox * 1997/September: * 1997/September: MTAs: Technocracy: Syndicate * 1997/July: MTAs: Order of Hermes Tradition Book * 1997/May: * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book * 1997/February: MTAs: Dreamspeakers Tradition Book * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/August: * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996/March: MTAs: Celestial Chorus Tradition Book * 1996/March: MTAs: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers * 1995: MTAs: Halls of the Arcanum * 1995: * 1995: * 1995: MTAs: Hidden Lore * 1995: MTAs: Technocracy: New World Order * 1995: * 1994/December: MTAs: Sons of Ether Tradition Book * 1994/October: * 1994/September 16: MTAs: Verbena Tradition Book * 1994/August 13: MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X * 1994/June 10: * 1994/April 22: MTAs: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book * 1994: MTAs: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book * 1993: MTAs: Technocracy: Progenitors * 1993: * 1993: MTAs: Loom of Fate Design and Development *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Original Digital Web Concepts * 1998/October: MTAs: Digital Web 2.0 Playtester * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Second Edition Author *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf Storytellers Companion Second Edition Design and Development * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition Special Thanks * 1999: : For the first Mage book in five years without the guiding hand of Phil Brucato at the helm, only one special thanks is appropriate. To Phil "Porthos Fitz-Empress, Jennifer Rollins, Dante, Bitch Queen Vannoy, Dr. Volcano...and you" Brucato. You built a fantasy so vivid that it could not be imagined, only lived. You guided us through five years of enlightenment and awakening. You made magick real. For that... thank you. I miss you. We all miss you. * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox: Phil "Gabrielle" Brucato, for scoring with the Warrior Princess. * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Phil "Dragonburnt" Brucato, for learning how not to hold a press conference. * 1996/March: MTAs: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book: Phil "Banquet-o-Crow" Brucato, for the big fat bird he found sitting on his desk on Black Wednesday. * 1995: : Phil "Good Doggie" Brucato, for sticking to his own bed. * 1995: MTAs: Technocracy: New World Order: Phil "Big Snip" Brucato, for putting his 15 bucks where it mattered. * 1993: : Steve "Stream-of-Consciousness" Brown and Phil "Gordian Knot" Brucato, for their mutual admiration society. Authors' Special Thanks * 1995: : Phil "No False Modesty" Brucato, for his patience and insight. Brucato, Phil Brucato, Phil Brucato, Phil Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade creators Brucato, Phil